Tabú
by Niky-Chan
Summary: ¿Qué es un tabú?, por lo que tengo entendido es algo prohibido, algo secreto, ¿será un tabú el amor entre dos hermanos?... Soy Shaoran Li, esta es mi historia pasa y descúbrela.


"**Tabú"**

**By Niky-Chan**

¿Qué es un tabú?, por lo que tengo entendido es algo prohibido, algo secreto ¿será un tabú el amor entre dos hermanos?... Soy Shaoran Li, esta es mi historia pasa y descúbrela.

**Declaimer: Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen =(**

**Prologo**

"_Y así comenzó todo"_

**Shaoran P.D.V**

Todo en la vida tiene un principio, y lo más apropiado seria que comience contando el mío, quizás no con: "Había una vez" o, "Hace mucho tiempo", eso es muy común de un cuento infantil donde siempre los finales son felices, todavía no he vivido mi final, pero se que no va a ser feliz, volviendo a mi historia, esta comienza con una boda, una boda realizada hace años.

**Tokio-Japón, 26 años atrás:**

En la gran mansión Kinomoto se celebraba el matrimonio del gran Fujitaka Kinomoto, y la impotente Ieran Li, entre los presentes aun se podía comentar el:

"_Si acepto"_ que proclamo con fervor ella, el _"Acepto"_, que amablemente Fujitaka respondió, y el infaltable _"Los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia" _con el que finalizo la ceremonia.

Ahora los felices desposados se encontraban celebrando con sus invitados, esperando con ansias la gran luna de miel

Es que Ieran y Fujitaka se conocían hace 5 años, se habían casado muy jóvenes, en la plenitud de su madures, a los 25, edad en la que muchos estarían con amigos, tomando, bailando, o de fiesta en fiesta.

Pero ese no fue su caso, el le pidió matrimonio, ella rápidamente acepto, se prometieron amor y disfrutaron agradables momentos juntos

**Dos años después:**

-¿Dónde esta Ieran?- pregunto un exasperado Fujitaka, entrando recién al área de medicina del hospital de Tokio.

-No te preocupes Tío, ella esta en la labor de parto-le comunico un pequeño niño.

-Pequeño Touya, gracias por acompañarla, no se que habría hecho sin ti, me ayudaste mucho, a mi y a Ieran, no sabremos como agradecértelo.

-Me lo agradeces si me dejas jugar con mis nuevos primitos-dijo el niño de apenas 6 años

-Puedes tener primitos o primitas, Ieran ni yo hemos querido saber el sexo del bebe.

-Pero ¿estas seguro que son dos no?

-Si pequeño, son mellizos, espero que los quieras mucho.

-Claro que si, van a ser como los hermanitos que nunca tendré

Al instante Fujitaka corrió a abrazarlo, lo entendía, el niño había quedado huérfano, y desde entonces, el se habían hecho cargo de el, y ahora también Ieran, ellos eran algo así como el papa y la mama adoptiva.

-Señor Kinomoto- llamo un hombre de bata blanca, desde el fondo de la sala del hospital.

-Si doctor Kobashi, ¿Cómo salió todo?

-Muy bien, gracias al cielo, su esposa esta reponiéndose del parto, y usted es padre de dos hermosos hijos.

-¿Son varones?

-No señor, es muy afortunado, tuvo a la parejita, es una niña y un niño

-¿Puedo ir a verlos?

-Pase a la habitación de su esposa, seguro les debe estar dando de lactar.

-Touya, vámonos

Tomo al niño de la mano y se lo llevo a la habitación del numero 356, entro sin tocar la puerta, y se encontró con una escena demasiado conmovedora, ahí estaba Ieran, el amor de su vida, su esposa, con dos pequeños en ambas manos.

-Oh querido Ieran

Se acerco a ella y la abraso, mientras que Touya se acercaba a los recién nacidos.

-Tíos, son unos bebes muy bonitos, los voy a proteger como el hermano primo mayor que soy- declaro firmemente el niño.

Fujitaka se acerco a ver a los bebes, después de besar a su amada, y se encontró con dos cositas hermosas despiertas, uno de hermosos ojos ámbares, como los de su querido suegro, y otros ojos verdes, el verde mas hermoso, verde que solo había visto una vez en su vida, cuando…

-¿Qué nombre le pondremos a lo niños, amor?- pregunto Ieran, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-No se… no pensé nunca en eso…

-Yo había pensado en llamar al niño Shaoran, como mi abuelo, pero no se que nombre le pondría a la niña…

-¡Mira tío!, los arboles de Sakura están floreciendo…

-Son arboles muy bonitos pequeño, pensándolo bien, Ieran ¿te gustaría ponerle a la niña ese nombre?

-¿Ponerle que nombre?

-Pues Sakura, ¿te gustaría?

-Me encantaría Fujitaka, es un nombre muy bonito, nunca me lo había imaginado…

Los mellizos nacidos ese 1º de abril tan memorable…

Sakura y Shaoran

Shaoran y Sakura

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Así comenzó todo, el resto es pura historia, lo típico seria que les dijera algo como esto:

Me llevo mal con ella, es una maldita pesada, aniñada, afeminada, no llevamos de la patada, la odio, no la puedo ver a menos de un kilometro de distancia, la quiero lo lejos de mí, tengo alergia a las perras como ella, de tanta dulzura que emana me volveré diabético, no se como puedo llevar la misma sangre que ese adefesio, y así la lista continuaría, si lo mío fuese el típico caso del hermano orgulloso que no quiere admitir que quiere a su hermana, que haría lo que fuera por verla feliz y que le rompería la cara a cualquier desgraciado que le arranque una lagrima, la molestaría, fastidiaría, y similares, como cualquier hermano.

Pero mi caso no es típico, más bien es algo fuera de lo común, lo que yo puedo decir de mi hermana es esto:

Me gusta molestarla, pero no significa que me lleve mal con ella, que sea un poco mas aniñada que las demás, hace que la quiera mas, la dulzura que emana, me cautiva, lo que mas desearía es que no lleváramos la misma sangre, haría todo lo posible por que esa sonrisa tan hermosa, nunca se borre de su cara, al desgraciado que le saque una lagrima, yo mismo lo mataría, nunca aceptaría a sus enamorados, no por que no sean los adecuados para ella, si no porque soy un hombre muy celoso.

Lo mas probable seria que los que estén leyendo piensen algo como: "Oh, ¿a que no es el mejor hermano del mundo?, quiere tanto a su hermana, ojala que el mío sea igual que el de ella, y deje de estar jodiendome dia, tarde y noche"

Pues les digo que el cariño que siento hacia ella, no es el de un hermano y, pues no, no la quiero, esa definición es demasiado pequeña en comparación a lo que siento, yo la AMO, la AMO con todo el deseo y pasión que haya pueda sentir un ser humano, la amo y la deseo como hombre

Se que es algo incesto, y que seria mejor llevarme eso hasta la tumba, lo juro por mis ancestros que lo he intentado a mas no poder, pero es imposible, no la puedo sacar de mi cabeza, esta grabada en fuego ahí, seguro lo mas lógico es que la trate normal, pero no puedo, no desde que descubrimos lo que sentíamos, no desde que se que ella corresponde a mis sentimientos, no desde que nos encontrábamos en secreto para amarnos, no desde que ella sale con otro, no desde que estoy con otra, no desde que cada vez que nos miramos, arde un fuego intenso entre nosotros, no desde que decidimos que seria lo mejor separarnos, no desde que nuestro amor es secreto, no desde que me enamore de mi hermana.

CONTINUARA…


End file.
